une fête pour Zim
by megan hughes
Summary: Gir décide d'organiser une fête pour son maître en son absence, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien arriver de mal ?
1. fête !

bonjour à tous !

ceci est ma deuxième fanfic, mes histoires sont toutes disponibles en français et en anglais, cependant ne parlant pas anglais je les traduit grâce à google traduction donc il se peut qu'il y est quelques fautes d'orthographe.

bonne lecture

\- GIR ! hurla Zim depuis le salon.

le petit robot apparut presque immédiactement.

\- oui, maître ? demanda-il en saluant.

\- je sors, je dois aller chercher quelques petites choses pour mon plan de conquête de la terre, je serai donc absent quelques heures, je te charge de surveiller la maison et Dib-chose si il passe dans les parages.

\- bien, maître !

\- et PAS de bêtises, Gir ! l'avertit l'irkien d'un dernier regard menaçant avant de quitter la maison.

aussitôt, zim partit Gir alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon. il alluma la télé et se mit à regarder des dessins animés en tenant son piggy jouet dans les bras.

\- pauvre maître, il se fait beaucoup de soucis et travaille dur pour sa mission... n'est ce pas piggy ?

évidemment, la peluche ne répondit point, ce qui n'empêcha pas Gir de continuer la discussion.

\- quoi piggy ? oui tu as raison, je devrais organiser une fête pour remonter le moral de mon maître bien-aimé ! avec des ballons, des bonbons, et des GAUFRES ! merci piggy !

Gir serra très fort son piggy dans ses bras puis, il alla mettre son costume de chien et sortit acheter ce qu'il aurait besoin pour la fête de son maître a l'épicerie du coin.

Il rentra peu de temps après, les bras chargés de paquets, mais il ne savait pas que Dib était en train de l'espionner non loin de là, à l'abri assis sur une branche d'arbre.

\- qu'est ce que Zim prépare encore ? s'interrogea le jeune garçon.

pendant ce temps à l'intérieur, Gir enleva le costume de chien, et commença à préparer ses gaufres.

une heure après, tout était presque prêt. Gir était satisfait de son travail, il avait accroché des ballons et des guirlandes partout, et préparé des tas de bonnes choses à manger dont ses fameuses gaufres et un énorme gâteau à la crème.

\- fête ! cria Gir impatient que son maître rentre à la maison et découvre sa surprise. c'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte.

\- maître Zim ? se demanda Gir en courant ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas Zim qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte mais Dib. Il portait sur son dos un réservoir rempli d'eau reliait a une lance qu'il tenait à la main. Il s'était préparé à se défendre contre Zim si nécessaire.

\- Gir, oû est Zim ? exigea de savoir l'humain.

Gir fronça les sourcils.

-personne ne gâchera la surprise de mon maître ! répondit le petit robot en se jetant sur Dib.

n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! la suite au prochain chapitre !


	2. Gir veut sauver sa fête

salut tout le monde ! voici le chapitre 2

Dib se débattait pour tenter de se débarrasser de Gir qui lui agrippait d'une main les cheveux et de l'autre sa veste. Dib finit par le décrocher et le lâcha sur le sol. Gir tomba assis par terre.

« non mais, ça va pas ! » s'écria le jeune garçon.

« où est Zim ? et pourquoi toutes ces décorations ? » ajouta-il après avoir regarder autour de lui.

Gir se releva et répondit :

« c'est une fête que j'ai organisé pour mon maître Zim, pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour l'empire ! »

Dib fronça les sourcil.

« Gir... je doute que Zim ait fait quelque chose pour l'empire...»

Gir se contenta de fixer Dib. « Zim est un bon maître. » répondit finalement le petit androïde avec un grand sourire. Dib n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

« si tu le dis… »

« maintenant, va-t'en humain ! Tout doit être parfait pour maître Zim quand il rentrera ! » lança Gir à nouveau menaçant.

C'est alors que sonna le téléphone. Gir alla décrocher.

« ALLO ! » cria Gir dans le combiné.

« aarh ! Gir ! je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas crier au téléphone ! je ne suis pas sourd ! » répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« OK MAÏTRE ZIM ! » répondit Gir.

« aarh ! Gir ! » hurla Zim en éloignant le téléphone le plus loin possible de son visage.

« pardon. »

« quoi qu'il soit... je t'appelerai pour savoir si tout allait bien. tu n'as touché à rien dans mon labo ? »

« non maître. »

« Dib-stink n'est pas dans les parages ? »

Gir regarda Dib et répondit : « non ! »

« parfait, je rentre dès que possible, j'ai juste encore deux ou trois choses à rassembler. » répondit Zim satisfait que pour une fois Gir n'ai pas causé de dégats en son absence.

« BIEN, MAITRE ! » hurla à nouveau Gir.

« GIR ! »

après, avoir raccroché Gir se tourna vers Dib : « vite, tu dois t'en aller maître Zim, ne vas plus tarder ! »

« eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. puisque que Zim ne prépare rien. » rétorqua Dib.

« non, maître Zim est juste sorti pour aller chercher des choses pour réaliser un de ses plans de conquête de la terre, et quand il rentrera il sera le plus heureux des maître ! »

« oui, je suppose que... attends ! qu'est-ce que tu as dit !? » fit dib qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« mon maître sera le plus heureux de tous les maîtres quand il rentrera ! » répèta Gir.

« non ! tu as dit que Zim est allé chercher de quoi préparer un autre de ses plans !? »

« ouuups... » fit Gir qui se rendit compte qu'il avait trop parlé.

« AH ! je savais que Zim préparait quelque chose ! et je vais pas rester à le regarder sans rien faire ! » s'exclama Dib.

Mais, Gir était déterminé à ce que personne et surtout pas Dib ne gâche sa fête...

j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, à bientôt !


End file.
